Wibbly-wobbly, Timey-wimey
by Pir8grl
Summary: A few scenes from The Day of the Doctor, rewritten to include the Ninth Doctor. AU


_**I loved the 50th, and I adored John Hurt's War Doctor, but I also have a peculiar liking for the idea of Clara and Nine, so here are a few scenes from The Day of the Doctor, rewritten to include the Ninth Doctor. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**In the woods…**_

The Ninth Doctor tumbled out of the time fissure, scrambling hastily to his feet, on alert for an attack. There were two other men already in the clearing, and he eyed them with distaste.

"Oi! Who are you lot, then?"

The two exchanged a glance, then held up what appeared to be sonic screwdrivers.

"You have got to be joking."

"Nope," the one with pinstriped suit informed him, ostentatiously popping the 'p' at the end of the word.

"I know you're not my past. So you're telling me that I regenerate into a pretty boy in a suit? And a- a dandy in a bowtie?"

"Oi! Glass houses and all that," the one in the suit retorted.

"Looked in a mirror lately, Big Ears?" the one with the purple tweed jacket and bowtie added.

* * *

_**In the Tower…**_

"We are incredibly clever!" the Eleventh Doctor crowed.

"Not as clever as her, apparently," the Doctor in the black leather jacket remarked as a tiny brunette burst through the door of their cell.

Clara glanced around the cell. There was her own Doctor, and the one she'd seen inside his time stream. The one in the suit was really quite a looker, but the one in the leather jacket frightened her, just a bit. "They're all you?"

"Yes. You've met before. Don't you remember?"

"A bit, yeah. Nice suit," she said to the Tenth Doctor.

"Thanks!" he replied, preening.

"Hang on. Four of you in one cell and none of you thought to try the door?"

"Cheeky little thing, in't she?" the Ninth Doctor said, with a grin that made him seem slightly less intimidating. .

"Oi! Don't any of you have proper manners?" Clara demanded indignantly.

"I think you would have appreciated my last incarnation," the War Doctor suggested. "He was quite genteel."

"Or the fellow with the penchant for cricket," the Tenth Doctor added, grinning broadly.

* * *

_**In the Black Archive…**_

Clara looked over at the big man in black leather, biting her lip uncertainly.

He noticed her scrutiny and looked up. "I don't bite, you know."

"I'm sorry," Clara said contritely. "It's just…"

"I look a lot different from what you're used to. Fair enough."

Emboldened, she slipped into the chair next to him. "I'm Clara. We haven't been properly introduced yet."

The Ninth Doctor tipped his head to one side, chasing down a memory. "No, I s'pose not," he said finally, "but I feel as if I should know you."

Not sure how much she should say, Clara changed the subject. "So, you're traveling alone now?"

"Better that way," he replied gruffly. "I'm dangerous. I don't deserve -"

"You _**do**_deserve," Clara insisted.

"How can you say that?" he demanded in a raw whisper, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Because you're a good man. And you deserve to have friendship and love, just like anyone else."

"You don't even know me."

"I know him," Clara said, nodding towards her own Doctor. "And you're him, or you will be, one day."

"That simple, is it?"

"It is to me."

* * *

_**In the museum…**_

The Doctor gazed down at Clara, pain and a horrible fear of rejection clear in his stormy blue eyes. "Come with me? I…I need you."

She could only imagine what it cost him to say those words aloud, and it hurt her to utter her next words. "So does he."

"Not as much as I do. I was part of it, part of the war, for too long. I still hear their screams inside my head."

Clara looked to her own Doctor uncertainly.

"Tell him," he murmured. "He won't be able to retain it, so tell him."

Clara turned back to the man in the black leather jacket. "You don't need me. There's someone else waiting for you." He snorted derisively and Clara hastened to continue, reaching up to touch his cheek lightly. "No, it's not a platitude. You're going to meet someone, someone amazing, and she's going to love you _**so**_ much…" He still didn't quite believe her, Clara could tell, so she looked to the other Doctors for help.

"She will love you enough to look into the heart of the TARDIS to save your life," the Doctor in the pinstriped suit told him.

"And cross over from a parallel universe to be with you," Clara's Doctor added.

Clara smiled up at the stunned Doctor in front of her. She stretched up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Now, go find her."

He swept her into a breathtakingly tight embrace and kissed the top of her head, then set her gently back on her feet. He stalked over to the Doctor in the purple tweed coat. "You. Cherish her."

"I do."

The Ninth Doctor nodded curtly and headed into his own TARDIS. He turned back at the door. "You know what, you lot? It's been fantastic!" Grinning rather manically, he headed off to meet his destiny.


End file.
